


Keep Me Warm

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and a box of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

## Keep Me Warm

by BL

Not mine. No infringement intended. No profit earned. When is the movie?

This is another old stort work from 1998. Soulfelt thanks to Sherry who kept it safe, and Ann who pointed me in her direction. (I usually hit Ann up for a copy. 'cause I shed them each season.) 

They have sex after this, but I didn't get to see it.

* * *

Blair launched his keys toward the basket, prodded the front door closed with his hip, and grabbed for purchase on the box that was slipping from his grasp. Large hands reached out to steady him and the box, and he looked up at his roommate with gratitude. 

They sat the box on the table, and Blair shrugged out of his jacket. He hung it up, and moved into his bedroom to dispose of his pack. 

"It's a package from my mom," he explained. He emerged from his room sans shoes, pulling a clean sweatshirt over loose curls. He sniffed the air and hummed appreciatively at the smell of lasagna wafting through the loft. "Man, Jim. That's smells _good_. I am _starving_." 

He lugged the plain cardboard box to the living area, so his roommate could set the table. Offering to help crossed his mind, but it was his turn to clear and wash the dishes, and he was anxious to see what Naomi had sent him. 

Jim Ellison moved reflexively, setting the table, while watching his partner open his package and dig into its contents. He smiled fondly at the excitement radiating from the other man. 

Blair Sandburg danced with anticipation. He reached up several times, tucking long dark curls behind a soft ear. When he became aware of what he was doing, he reached into a jeans pocket and snagged a tie, pulling his hair into a ponytail at the back of his neck. 

Jim stared with unconscious regret as his roommate tamed his hair. A fleeting thought registered with his heart, and he had a sudden urge to check Blair's stuff and get rid of all wayward hair-ties. His glance fell to the table, and he concentrated briefly on setting a plate just right, before his gaze returned unerringly to his friend. 

Blair's fingers fluttered over the edges of the open box, and he pursed his lips in silent appreciation. Hands reached in, pulling forth a ragged stuffed animal, a pile of slim books, and assorted trinkets. 

"I thought I'd lost this stuff." Large eyes swimming with cadetblue hues glanced up, meeting his roommates interest. Blair chuckled and gave a little whoop of joy. "Where does she find this stuff?" 

Ellison finished setting the table, snagged a couple of beers from the refrigerator and paced into the living area. He looked absentmindedly into the box, his focus on the happy dance his partner was doing at the edge of the sofa. 

"What is all this stuff, Chief?" He handed his friend a beer, and reclined on the sofa, arms splaying along the back. He arched a brow as the cool edge of the beer bottle hit his mouth. 

"Oh, man, Jim...this is junk from when I was little." Blair grinned blindingly at his roommate, and tossed a couple of small footballs at him. He laughed as Jim started forward, one arm wrapping around the toys and pulling them close. The beer bottle was relegated to the coffee table. 

Jim pulled the toys home to his chest, and let his senses roam. Touch treasured the age of the toys, and he wondered how young Blair had been when he played with them. He glanced up at his roommate in mirth, ready to ask, and caught a flash of something *heated * crossing his partner's countenance. 

Blair turned swiftly back to the contents of the box. He shifted things aside, suddenly anxious to see what lay at the bottom of the package. Blunt fingers met soft warm fuzziness and he gasped. He pulled, wrapping the material around his knuckles and groaning quietly. 

A blanket unfurled into the air. It was a washed-out jade green, which now bordered on pistachio. Raggedy edges caught on the flaps of the box and held on, as if reluctant to leave the safe haven of cardboard. 

Jim watched his friend untangle the swatch of 'used to be a blanket' and felt something tugging at his chest. His breath hitched as the tail end of soaring material swept over his face. 

Blair swung the blanket through the air and over his shoulders. He stood draped in worn fitted denims, a white sweatshirt, and the blanket that he wrapped close about his shoulders. Hands cupped the ends of the cotton bringing it close to his face. He nuzzled it and breathed deeply, running his lips over the edges of the material, as he used to do when he was young. He remembered the sensual feeling of the satin binding gliding over his lips - warming them. Dark lashes swept down, and he lost himself in the wealth of sweet memories that swept through him at the touch of ragged satin to soft lips. He moaned, sound rising from deep inside him, caressing his heart and soul on the way by. 

"I remember this," he rasped, head tipped to the side, rubbing against the blanket covering his shoulders. 

Jim Ellison stilled, a glance zooming in on his partner's face. His gaze intensified as it swept over fluttering lids, flushed cheeks covered with evening shade, and moist lips being caressed by smooth satin. A pink tongue drifted out slowly, touching the blanket edge briefly, before running over full lips. His hearing caught the rumble of a needful sound pushing up through a chest wrapped in faded cotton. The toys in his arms slipped to the floor, forgotten. He stood, the soft shift of satin on skin burning his ears and igniting a deep want. He moved, or thought he did, but he drew no closer to what he needed. 

"Jim, did you have a security blanket when you were young?" Sandburg opened his eyes and pinned the older man in place with a stare full of remnant sensuality and vibrant curiosity. He blinked as his partner continued to focus on him. He recognized an approaching zone-out and stepped forward raising a hand to his roommate's chest. 

"Jim," he whispered, pressing lightly against flannel-covered muscles. "Aw, man...." He let go of the blanket regretfully, turning his full attention to his friend. Strong arms reached out swiftly, startling him. They grabbed at the blanket before it could drop to the floor. He stared up into Jim's eyes, and watched flashes of emotions emerge and collide. Large hands rearranged the blanket about his shoulders, wrapping it snugly. 

Finely formed fingers drew the satiny binding to his partner's lips. Jim Ellison held his roommate's gaze as he swept the smooth material over the young man's parted lips. He brushed it back and forth lingeringly, while tugging his friend closer. 

"No," he whispered softly. "I didn't have one...when I was young." He paused to listen to the heartbeat of the man before him. "I think...," he continued, replacing the satin brushing at Sandburg's lips with his fingers. "...I have one now." 

He watched awareness flare in Sandburg's eyes and bent infinitesimally closer. He hovered on the cusp of commitment, his heart aligning the events that brought him to this point, and mentally thanked Naomi for sending the piece of puzzle that would bring the whole picture together for him. 

"Jim...." Blair stared up at his friend, eyebrows twitching, smile playing with questing fingers. Curiosity and deep want spiraled through him, and he waited with a patience that he knew only with this man. 

"Wrap around the edges of my heart, Blair," Jim murmured, before capturing the younger man's lips with his own. He sucked at the heated skin, drinking the moisture there. Fingers tightened on the blanket bringing his partner closer, and he broke away, only to swoop in again and claim the other's mouth, tonguing sweet depths. 

"Keep me warm." 

* * *

End Keep Me Warm by BL: jessdutcher@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
